


A Dance For The Stars!

by PDdoop



Category: The Wonderful World Of My Imagination
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, award show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDdoop/pseuds/PDdoop
Summary: Two actors go to the Golden Eagles. A show all the actors and artists want to go to.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	A Dance For The Stars!

It was an afternoon. Or noon? 

He never understood things like that. Our little story begins with The Young Adult Percy Winters. An Actor in a world where movies were the most watched things. He wasn’t famous. Well. Not until the newest movie he played in. Playing as the main hero who turned into a villain through bad choices and mistakes.

And he was invited to the most pristine place to get awards, the golden eagles. A place where they send eagles to give people their rewards. It was unknown if he would get one. Though he would love one.

He was in a fancy attire, a bright blue jacket, a pair of bright blue pants to fit with and a bright white shirt underneath. Of course, he wore a sparkly tie. He found it on sale!

He stared at a pair of stairs. A sense of worry to his looks. What if he just tripped and fell down these stairs? What if he got to the top and tripped and broke a leg? What if he-

“Percy! Come on. Don’t let me keep the high ground too long!” Called a voice. Percy looking up to see... his heart skips a beat.

This actor was Dean Summers. Funny right? People would joke that the two being complete opposite seasons were such great friends.

.... yeah. .... friends.

Percy looked over Summers outfit. A bright orange color. That’s just how Dean was. Outgoing. Great. Standing taller than the two years younger Winters. He wore great orange jeans to accommodate his top. And a bright red tie to fix it too.

See. Percy has worked many times with Dean. They first met on a stupid action movie. It didn’t do very great. “Rise of The Moons.”

Their latest work together, “Rise and Fall.” Was what got Percy noticed. But what kept Dean getting higher.

“Hey. Hey! Winters! Snow in your ears?” Dean called down. Moving to step down after the other.

Percy perked up. Grinning lightly and turning his head. Then moving to walk up after the other. “Sorry. The heat from your suit caused my eardrums to melt. You’re gonna have to speak underwater now.” Percy and Dean shared a laugh. And as they got closer Dean stopped. Percy stopping three steps below him.

“....so you’ve finally made it? Welcome to the golden eagles. Beware of poop!” Dean grinned. Percy couldn’t help but grin as well. Then. Dean did something that shocked Percy.

He held out his hand and simply said. “Dance with me. The music out here is fantastic!”

Something to note. Percy and Dean were. Gay. Partners in fact. However. They have never told the world of what they are. Their relationships.

And now the entire world was watching. And Dean wanted a dance. And Percy was. Embarrassed. But. He...

He steps up one more step. Rolling his eyes. “Yeah yeah. I’m sure you want to dance on the stairs-“ as soon as he rested his hand on the others. His joke became reality as Dean moves quickly past him. Twirling the young Percy around and stumbling to catch him as Dean dances down the stairs.

They do a little twirl and Percy almost goes flying. But Dean is there to catch him. Swinging him back on the same step as him. See. These were giant steps. A lot of people would need to get up there quickly. But. There wasn’t many right now. Most had gone up.

“Dean!” Percy said with a hiss. “Reporters!” He said. Only to be shushed as the other pulled him closer by the tie. Folding it lightly as he touches it.

“Jeez. You still have the tag on this.” Dean laughs. Pulling it off. Percy stuttering. Then trying to straighten up. Only to be pulled back again. “Percy. Forget the reporters. Forget the world. It’s me and you. And I want a dance before we go in.” Dean admits.

“.... You’re not gonna let me live it down if I say no. Are you?”

“Nope.” He responded.

Percy shook his head. Shooting a worried look. Only for a hand to grab the side of his face pulling him to stare into the others warm orange eyes.

“... look at me. Not them. Trust me.” Dean said. And with that. They started dancing off real. Bodies moving together as they danced their way up and down the stairs. Laughing the world off. The worry. The anticipation of maybe being called for an award. 

And the reporters ate it up. Most interviews cut short as they watched and snapped pictures and videos of this spectacle. Fans around cheered.

And as Dean swung Percy around again. The mans legs coming off the steps momentarily. Only to land on the ones two steps down. Dean jumped down to meet him. Then they both jumped to the ground floor. Where reporters and fans screamed for their attention. But were given none. As the two kept dancing. Spinning each other around and doing little slides. Holding each other more and more.

“Hey.” Dean finally spoke up.

“Hi.” Percy responded. Getting a grin and an eye roll.

“Let’s remember this moment.” Dean said.

“I am gonna too definitely. Especially the press papers.” Percy laughed.

“Then let’s give them something to truly remember.” Dean grinned. Spinning and-

He dips Percy. The adults hair flopping back to see his full face. He stutters. Then notices Dean is smiling towards something. His head follows. Staring into the camera as it flashes a couple times.

Percy grabbed the others jacket and fixed himself. “Fine. You want to remember this day? I’ll give the press something to remember.” Percy grinned. Dean grinning right back as he spun the two next to some reporters.

“Hey! Watch this!” The two called. Holding each other and-

There’s a genuine moment of pause. As if the two didn’t know what to do.

This would change their life. Their whole career. People would love and hate them. More than they already do.

Percy felt scared. But Dean was quick to fix that. He moves in. 

And they kiss. There’s an uproar. And thousands of clicks around them. Flashes.

And in the end. The two didn’t care. Because they had each other.

And they won that award with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this I’m glad!


End file.
